


Keep Him Close

by jackassai



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Plug, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackassai/pseuds/jackassai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing: Jack knows exactly what Rhys wants, and if Rhys gets what he wants, Jack gets what he wants in return. It's all win-win, really. Jack's got the cash to spoil Rhys rotten, and Rhys has that body that Jack just wants to wreck – all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Close

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ourintergalactic video editing stuff. I promised sin. Here’s sin.

Rhys thinks it should probably bother him that Jack is buying his body in some way.

Then he thinks about all of the nice things Jack has gotten him.

"Nah,” he whispers, rubbing his hand across the new lovely - and pricey - black and gold heels that he found in the bedroom this morning, “not bothered at all.”

There's not a new dress to go with the heels, so he knows they're not going out anywhere tonight. If they were, Jack would have supplied an entire new outfit to show him off. But all there is is the heels. Which means Jack's expecting a private show. Rhys huffs out a laugh as he walks slowly to the massive closet to find an outfit for that night.

Rhys can work with that.

–

When he enters Jack's office later that night, Rhys can tell immediately that Jack is stressed out. The way he's hunched over his desk, one hand pressed into his hair and the other furiously swiping through his screen, tells Rhys more of what's going to be expected of him than words could. Jack's attention snaps to him the second the doors open, and a wide, sharp grin appears on his face.

“Lookin' good, Rhysie.” Jack straightens up then, reaching first to save whatever he was working on and then to power down his computer. He doesn't stand up, but he rolls his chair back away from the desk. “You like your new heels? Yeah, you do.”

His eyes can't settle in one place, roaming steadily up and down Rhys' body with lust. Of course, Rhys can't help but to preen under the attention – he had chosen his outfit to match the heels perfectly. A flowing black dress with golden sparkles, shiny gold arm to match, and even rings of gold on his left hand. 

He looked, in his humble opinion, expensive. Just the way Jack liked him to present.

“I do,” Rhys smiles, letting his hips sway a little as he approaches the desk and then around to where Jack sits with his legs spread wide, a silent command of where to stand. “I love them. Thank you, Jack.”

The hungry look in his eyes tells Rhys he's going to be in for a wild ride. 

Rhys finds he doesn't mind that idea at all.

At the twirl of his finger, Rhys obediently turns fully around, letting Jack view him from the backside. Like this Rhys can't see what Jack's doing, but he can make a pretty good guess with the heat of the gaze focused on where the dress hugs his ass – he chose it for that reason.

Well, that and he really does like the dress. It's a nice dress.

“Look at that ass,” Jack whistles low, palm rubbing over Rhys' backside slowly, “tightest ass on Helios, babe.”

Rhys bites his bottom lip a bit and presses back against the hand, making Jack chuckle. He knows how this goes, knows just what Jack wants from him. A slow lick of his lips, a coy look over his shoulder, and Jack's got his hands over Rhys' hips, pulling him closer as he stands up, kicking the chair to roll backwards, until they're pressed back to chest. Jack noses against his throat and Rhys can feel the grin stretching his face, feel the tension starting to melt away.

“Gonna put on a show for me?”

It's not really a question, but he answers anyway, “Anything for you, Jack.”

The hands on his hips release their hold and Rhys steps away from Jack more, turning to face him again. This part still gets him even now – being the center of Jack's attention. How many times had he dreamed of this?

Now that it was a reality, even months later, Rhys always flushes with embarrassment. He's nowhere near as broad or strong looking at Jack and no matter how obvious it was that Jack wanted him, he still hesitates to show himself off. Too cushy of a life on Helios doesn't really give way to a rocking body unless it's worked for.

“C'mon, pumpkin, I'm waiting here.” Jack has reclaimed his runaway chair and is settled back in it, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. All he needs is to start tapping his foot to complete the impatient look.

Rhys gives him a smile and reaches behind him with his flesh hand to drag the zipper down slowly to the ending point just above his ass. Taking a moment to collect himself, he breathes slowly through his nose and can't quite reach Jack's eyes, but he can see the grin on his face.

He's enjoying watching Rhys squirm. Rhys can tell by the way his eyebrow cocks up teasingly, daring him to say anything.

What an asshole.

With the zipper down, he moves up to slowly slip the straps of the dress off of each arm and push them down, revealing more of his tattoos as he goes. He gets a wolf whistle for his effort and a leering look that makes his face flush heavily. The rest of the dress is maybe hastily shoved down, but in his defense, he can only handle being stared at like that for so long. Besides, Jack doesn't seem to mind that much – he's caught on what Rhys is wearing underneath. 

“Damn, princess, you went all out, didn't you?” Rhys can't even be ashamed when Jack's voice drops low like that just from seeing the lacy black panties he's got on. “C'mere, let Handsome Jack see his baby boy up close. Leave those heels on.”

Playfully biting his lip, he approaches where Jack's spread in his chair again, “Like what you see?”

Jack's grin is answer enough, but then he reaches forward to snag Rhys by the hips and tugs, forcing Rhys to straddle his lap else he'd fall over. Those big hands roam over his barely clothed ass again and squeeze and – oh. Rhys gasps, letting his head fall forward against Jack's shoulder, which only seems to amuse the man.

“Something the matter, babe?” He repeats the motion again and a whine catches in Rhys' throat, body thrusting forward against Jack. God and Jack didn't even know yet.

“M-maybe you should check,” Rhys manages to drag his head up to Jack's neck and kisses the skin there, “Might have a surprise for you.”

Jack goes still for a moment before he barks out a laugh, edging his fingers closer to where Rhys really wants them, “Thought it was my job to spoil you. You tryna take over, Rhysie? Cuz I'm pretty sure that won't work...out...”

Rhys bites his lip to hide the grin threatening to overtake his face. He's made Handsome Jack speechless; Rhys should get a medal for such a feat. His giddiness lasts for a full ten seconds before Jack places his fingers against the end of the plug he's just found and presses, forcing it to shift inside of Rhys' ass and make him gasp loudly.

“Oh, fuck.”

Jack swats him lightly on the ass with his free hand, making him squirm pointedly in his lap, “Language. God, you're just full of surprises, ain'tcha?” 

Taking a moment to appreciate the quality of Jack's voice, he laughs against his throat softly. It's not often that he actually manages to surprise Jack.

Rhys' grin is smug. He pulls away from Jack's throat, hands gripping and holding him still, and grinds his half-hard cock down on Jack's lap, “Well, you've been awfully nice to me lately.”

“I'm plenty nice to you all the time. You're the most spoiled person on Helios, babe.” Jack moves to bite at his throat hard, forcing him to jolt with a groan. He tongues the area, licking at the indents he left in the skin just under Rhys' tattoo. “S'not my fault when you act up and gotta be punished. I mean, you haven't even properly said thank you for the gift yet. Awfully rude.”

Rhys breathes shakily, clutching Jack's shoulders for support as Jack repeated the harsh biting more wherever he pleased. “Then let me make it up,” he says, voice hitching with painful pleasure at each bite, “let me show you my gratitude.”

“Mmm, nah.”

Wait. What? Rhys blinks confusedly, whining in the back of his throat as Jack continues to leave harsh marks from one side of his throat to the other. He was... not expecting to be rejected, honestly. It seemed to be what Jack had been hinting at. So what gives?

He opens his mouth to question it, but Jack's moving them in his ridiculous rolling chair, closer to his desk. Before Rhys can voice anything, Jack's urging him to lay on the desk instead, legs hanging over Jack's shoulders as he leans forward.

Big hands tug at he delicate material of his panties, snapping the hem, and he laughs, “Later, yeah? Lemme have you now.”

That sends some delicious thoughts to his mind. Rhys squirms on the cold desk, situating himself better as Jack fiddles with the chair, lowering it until he's eye level with Rhys' ass. 

Oh. Oh, yes, Rhys is okay with this change.

Moaning, Rhys nods his head, propping up on his elbows to stare at Jack between his legs, “I – yeah. Yeah. C'mon, please.”

“Hush, babe, I got you,” Deft fingers ease the plug out of Rhys, around the panties, and he squirms against the hard desk under him in anticipation. “Yeah? See, I got you.”

And then Jack's mouth is on him, tongue pressed against Rhys' hole, demanding and slick. Rhys lets out a strangled noise, shuddering and grasping futilely at the desk. Jack just hums against him and licks deeper, the sounds so slick and sloppy and loud. “I- J-aack.”

True to his word, Jack does have him, knows exactly what Rhys wants – needs – and adds a couple of fingers in with his tongue, stretching him open further than the plug had. Rhys' arms give out and he drops back against the desk, a moan dragged out from him.

Jack is thorough with his stretching and doesn't let up with driving Rhys mad with desire. When he does pull away, he shoots Rhys a grin of promise. “What did I tell you? I got you, Rhysie.”

Rhys swallows thickly, nodding absently as he tries to voice words. It takes a stinging slap against his ass for him to yelp, “Y-yeah, you do. Yeah. Please? I need.”

Jack moves, standing from the chair and letting it roll away again. Rhys glances up at him and makes a needy noise, hips trying to arch into the air. Jack hasn't even gotten undressed or anything, just undone his belt and pants at some point – Rhys was a bit too distracted to tell when – and looms over him now, cock hard and leaking.

Instead of filling him like he expected, Jack grabs hold of one of his ankles and holds it up, inspecting the heels with a wide grin. “Knew they'd look good on you. Those long legs were made for fancy heels.”

Rhys isn't entirely sure what Jack is playing at now, but he nods obediently, “I do. I love them.” He nibbles at his lip, wondering if now was when Jack was going to want to be properly thanked. Instead, Jack just runs his hand down Rhys' leg, over his thigh.

“Should get you a nice new skirt. Be a nice distraction during the day,” Jack mumbles, pressing so close his cock rubs up against Rhys' panties, painfully close to where Rhys needed him, but meanly teasing him. “You'd like that, yeah? Putting on a show for me. Bending over to pick up things.”

“God, Jack, anything, just please fuck me. Please.” Rhys moans, mind full of those sinful ideas. He wants badly, but needs this more right now.

Jack grins, sharp and promising, and reaches below to yank the panties out of the way and fill him with a hard, demanding thrust. Rhys cries out loudly, curling up to paw at Jack's jacket, holding on to his shoulders; Jack doesn't even give him time to adjust before he's pounding into Rhys. Rhys absolutely loves it and he's very vocal about that.

Tugging on him, Rhys manages to get Jack to lean over him, elbows propped up on the desk on either side of Rhys' head. With each thrust, Rhys can rub his barely clothed cock against Jack's sweater and it's so cruel and hard and just what Rhys wants.

“Yeah” Jack huffs, amused by Rhys' loudness, “Entire station is gonna hear you. Hear what I'm doing to you. You get off on that, babe?”

Rhys whimpers at the thought. His legs wrap around Jack's waist, heel points digging into him to keep him close. If anything, that only spurs Jack on, thrusting into Rhys so hard the desk would have fallen over if it wasn't bolted to the floor.

“J-aack, fuck.” Rhys pries his eyes open, staring at Jack's face. The intense, hungry look on his face is what does it for Rhys. That possessive, heated look that burns Rhys to his core bring him to the edge and he's coming before he realises he's even that close, caught in Jack's stare.

“Goddamnit, Rhysie,” Jack growls, leaning even closer to bury his face against Rhys' neck, teeth biting into his shoulder. Jack's body slams into him and then just – stills, entirely coming to a halt as he comes hotly in Rhys. 

Rhys lays there staring up at the ceiling, panting harshly and entirely too weak to do anything else. He manages to change his grip on Jack, slinging his arms around him better as Jack settles to lay over Rhys more, putting his weight down on him.

“Man, you are so lucky, you know?” Jack mumbles against his neck, trailing kisses along the painful bites, “Anyone'd kill to be where you are right now, cupcake.”

In a moment of startling realisation, Rhys feels everything clicking into place finally. All of this – all of what happened tonight – slides together even as Jack's hands roam aimlessly over his back and ass. He almost wants to roll his eyes at it.

Considering he doesn't have a death wish, he settles for humming a bit and tilting his head to the side, letting Jack continue his kisses.

This had happened a few times before. Well, not necessarily this exact way, but it had the same formula: a tense Jack, a new expensive present, constant reminding that Jack can give Rhys anything he wants. 

Someone had to have been staring a bit too closely at Rhys, and Jack didn't like that.

Rhys presses his hand against Jack's head, holding him in one particular spot that felt good to have him laving attention at. Idly, he thinks back to the few times he had noticed when the pattern fell into place. It always happened like this, too, like Jack had something to prove to Rhys. In a way, Rhys guesses he does.

Rhys doesn't have proof – like Jack would ever willingly share thoughts or feelings with him, hah – but he's still fairly certain. (He is pretty smart no matter the disparaging words that Jack sometimes barked at him.) The fact of the matter is that this has happened before, and from everything that Rhys has observed, it always rankles Jack. Causes him to assert some weird power play in which he spoils Rhys with new gifts, fucks him silly while reminding him why he is, and then a... clingy, for lack of a better word, Jack for days.

As far as reactions go, Rhys really can't complain. Jack didn't want him even noticing someone else looking at him. Wanted all of Rhys' attention to himself.

He was a safe zone for Jack. Someone Jack didn't have to question loyalty from because Jack owned him.

It's all quite ridiculous, really.

Rhys feels a grin tugging at his lips, and he hides his face against Jack's hair to avoid being questioned about it. Never, ever, would Jack admit it, but relationships actually freaked him out – even the one he had with Rhys.

And Rhys knew this. It was clear in every line in Jack's body and every action he took to keep Rhys spoiled and happy. If Rhys wanted, he knew he could exploit this like hell. Could ruin Handsome Jack.

Instead, he gives Jack what he knows Jack wants to hear, “You know the new issue of that fashion magazine I like came out. Has some really nice suits in it.”

He can practically hear the stress finally leaving Jack's voice as he grunts, “Oh, babe, I already know what you like. As long as it's not that horrendous red shit.”

“Mmm, I was thinking more about the amber accented one.”

“Wow, you are spoiled,” Jack raises his head up and squints at Rhys, then to his arm, “You don't got an arm that'd match that.”

Rhys glances off to the side, playing the shy part, “Well...”

“Fine, but I'm choosing it. Gonna bleed me dry one day buying all this shit you want.” Jack grumbles. “Going bankrupt because my boyfriend has big tastes in things.”

That gets a snort out of Rhys. He darts his attention back over to catch Jack's gaze and actually rolls his eyes, “Your idea of flirting with me when this first started was to send me a screenshot of how much is in your bank account.”

“Yeah, and it worked. What's your point?” But there's a grin on Jack's lips now that makes Rhys respond in kind, pressing his face against Jack's neck, even as Jack continues to pick on him. “I mean, I bought a frickin' awesome pony made of diamonds and I'm still pretty sure that cost less than dating you. Not that that's a problem. Cuz I'm rich. Filthy rich. Hey, are you even listening to me you ungrateful shit.”

Rhys just laughs as Jack pinches his side.


End file.
